Recoome (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 25 Recoome collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Banpresto *High Quality Keyholder Series *Release date: 2008 Banpresto revealed a slew of Keyholder figurines as one of their basic lineups. Released in 2008 and entitled “High Quality Key Holder,” the entire Ginyu Force is assembled for this amazing piece. The detail is remarkable and the paint job is very unique with a shiny and glossy look. When it comes to Recoome, the shiny texture of his hair is specifically extremely well-detailed and the curve of his position makes him rather sleek whilst he maintains his muscular build. The facial detail is amazing in terms of construct and resemblance. The only detrimental factor of this full piece is that all the Ginyu members are cut off at their torso, which means that there’s no legs to go along with the base, which is composed of an eruption of flames traveling around them. *Ginyu Special Corps Dioramas *Release date: 2009 Banpresto’s “Ginyu Special Corps” Series Dioramas are especially well-designed, albeit being almost exact duplicates of Bandai’s HG Collection series figurines. They are packaged in larger collectible boxes and include Ginyu Force members within the large box bubbles. Recoome comes alone in a single light pink box and a special ground with grass base to stand on. The boxart reads his name as “Recoom” as an alternate naming scheme. *DWC World Collectible Series Volume 3 *Release date: 2009 The Banpresto DWC vol. 3 includes Recoome as collectible number DBZ020 in the miniature series and was released in 2009. The figure comes with one arm raised up in his Ginyu Force introduction pose and with a distinct frown across his face. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with the character image in front, as do all the other figurines in this set. The Recoome stands at approximately 8 cm and is the first to be released in this set. *DWC World Collectible Series Volume 3 *Release date: 2009 The Banpresto DWC vol. 3 includes Recoome as collectible number DBZ020 in the Kai re-release miniature series and was released in 2009. The figure comes with one arm raised up in his Ginyu Force introduction pose and with a distinct frown across his face just as the prior release. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with the character image in front, as do all the other figurines in this set. The Recoome stands at approximately 8 cm and is the second to be released in this set. This version, unlike the original release, is colored with a metallic style. The boxart is slightly different, having a purple outline rather than a yellow one. Irwin Toy *Irwin Toy Series *Release date: Cancelled A Prototype Battle Damaged Recoome was planned by Irwin Toy before the company officially declared bankruptcy, handing over the rights for later releases to Jakks Pacific. Other figures included in this un-released series are Guldo, Battle-Damaged Zarbon, final form Frieza, Goz, and a Saibaman. The Recoome figure stands at nearly 6 inches tall and is seen with a rather deadly joyous expression as he prepares to launch an attack, The armor is completely glossy and extremely well-painted, even for a prototype. There is some battle damage in the form of black ash, smoke, or fume on the front of the figure’s armor, revealing the effect of Recoome’s scuffle. Also, one side of his shoulder boards is completely torn off from his battle. It is unclear whether this Recoome figurine would have been released separately or in a single set with Guldo due to the fact that the Guldo figurine is a smaller piece. This set remains unreleased but is highly sought after due to the collectible value and initial design of the early prototypes. See also Gallery Category:Collectibles Category:Figures